


I'm Sorry

by CygnusTrash



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, One Shot, THIS IS DEPRESSING, i don't actually hate wendy, im telling you this is sad, stan is acting stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CygnusTrash/pseuds/CygnusTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle is about to die, but Stan doesn't know about it. What will he do when he discovers Kyle doesn't have much time left?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> They have seventeen years old and are in their last year of high school
> 
> Before this, Kyle had gone to a private school in Washington but came back

_How much has it been since we show our emotions?_

_Ever since you went to that stupid private school you've changed,_  
and probably you may think I changed too because it seems so,  
but let me tell you that my feelings for you haven't change,  
I still have them.

_You act like if something happened.  
_ _Tell me what happened please,_  
it hurts me seeing you like this.  


_Did someone hurt you?  
_ _Tell me who hurt you and I will crush him/her_

_Why are you acting like this with me?_  
Whenever I'm with you and the others you put a poker face,  
but I can see that when I'm not with you,  
you smile.

_Did I do something wrong?  
Please tell me what I did._

_Kenny looks at me mad,_  
and is always protecting you.  
Since when did you two became close?  


_I see you talking to Craig casually,_  
I thought you hated him like me.  


_But why are you crying?_

_Even Cartman doesn't talk to me!_

__**"Please tell me!  
Why is everyone like this?!  
Specially you!"**

_I yell at you,_  
and I can see in your eyes that tears trheaten to fall,  
still, you hold them back.

**_"What did I do wrong?!"_ ** _  
_

_I yell again,  
_ _but you still remain silent,_  
and I'm losing my fucking mind!

**_"Answer me Kyle!  
Please just answer me!"_ **

**_"Stan..."_ **

_Kenny tries to talk but you shush him._

****_"No,  
it's ok,  
it's time for him to know"_

_I notice in your esmerald green eyes  
sadness and fear._

**_"Stan, I only have six month left..._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_of life"_ **

_My eyes widen at what you say._

_I can't believe it,_  
what are you talking about?  
Please don't fuck with me!

**_"What... what do you mean?"_ **

_I ask not really wanting to know,_  
it was all a lie,  
a joke,  
a very bad joke.

_Was today April's fool?  
_ _I want to believe that,  
_ _but I clearly know_  
that we are in the middle of winter.

****_"I wanted to tell you ever since I came back,_  
but you didn't pay attention,  
you kept ignoring me and spent time with Wendy,  
I even saw you two "kissing"

_You say and a small tear fall  
from your beautiful green eyes._

**_"That was..."_ **

_I try to say,_  
but I know you are right,  
Wendy and I did kiss each other,  
but it was because I couldn't forget you,  
and it was hurting me.

****_"Kenny and Craig tried to help me talking to you..._  
even fucking Cartman tried it too!  
But you just pushed them aways,  
and kept kissing and hugging Wendy.  
I know you even made out"

_Another tear falls and Kenny look at me angry._

****_"Kyle,_  
I'm...  
I'm sorry...  
if I could"

_I am trying har to fix things,  
but I know I can't fix this._

_You don't look at me and walk away along with Kenny.  
_

_I'm a completely idiot!  
What have I done?!_

_I look at you back and try to reach for you,  
but you just keep walking away._

* * *

_It has been six months since you told me_ **that** ,  
and I see your family crying  
while an ambulance take you to the hospital,  
with hopes of saving you,  
but you know exactly that it won't help.

_I walk to the bridge and look at the river,_  
when I see my reflection  
I don't even recognize myself.  
I became a gothic again,  
and it's all because of you.

_Please,  
please don't die.  
_ _But even I know that's impossible._

_I look at my arms,  
and some scars are still fresh._

_I don't wanna leave you,  
I wanna be with you.  
_

_Without hesitating,  
I throw myself to the river._

**_"I'm Sorry"_ **

* * *

Kyle was walking with Kenny and Cartman to school, it all felt lonely without Stan

_At the end the doctors did save Kyle. But for Stan... it was late_

**Author's Note:**

> I had this originally posted in fanfiction(.)net


End file.
